Cowboy Casanova
by Jayjayk023
Summary: Ipod Challenge. Kames. James/ Kendall, Kendall/James however you want to put it.


A/N I do not own these boys. I also own the music because I purchased it off Itunes. I told myself I was not going to write one but I did. I also told myself I was not going to write slash anymore but here it is. So hope you guys like and pplease read and review because you never know if I get someone telling me they really liked one of the drabbles I could possibly extend it into something longer. Gosh now I am bribing, so yeah sorry about that

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a ficlet/drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward!

4. Do ten of these, and then post them.

**Walls-All Time Low**

James looked up to see Kendall standing in front of him with a devious smile on his face.

Kendall then went on to take off his black slip on boat shoes, then unbuttoned his red flannel shirt, then his tightest pair of skinny jeans were laying on the floor. He was in blue plaid boxers. James just stared at his friend wondering what the hell was going through his mind at this point in time.

"James, I love you." Kendall whispered before engaging in a passionate kiss with James.

**Russian Roulette- Rihanna**

Kendall stood staring at James, wondering what the next move would be. James had already shown that he didn't like Kendall in the way that Kendall liked him.

Kendall stood looking over his shoulder and out the window.

How many other girls and boys had had their heart stolen by James Diamond?

Kendall knew he was not the first and knew he wouldn't be the last because James had never opened himself up to others and Kendall had known he would lose in the game of love when he played against James. Kendall sighed before walking into the room he shared with his best friend and the guy he had been crushing on before then. Kendall punched out the wall before grabbing his skates and hockey stick before slamming the door behind him where James just looked over at his friend.

**Nine in the Afternoon[Live]-Panic(!) at the Disco**

Gustavo thought it was good for the boys to go back home for once. That was why Kendall sat in the park on a swing, slowly swinging himself until he could see over the tall tree tops.

At five years old Kendall had been pushed out of that very same swing by no other than James Diamond.

"That is my swing!" James screamed.

Kendall just held his injured arm against his body and sniffled. He was not going to show that he was hurt to someone who thought he was better than anyone else.

"Kendall, man I knew I would find you here. I can't believe you are in my swing!" James crowed before seating on top of Kendall.

**West Coast Smoker- Fall Out Boy**

James sat in the bathroom with the needle directed at his vein. His one chance to get him out of this world for some time. Though just hours after his high was over he would find himself still wanting Kendall's body.

His lips, his naked body on top of his, his erection touching James' own.

Though James knew it would never happen. Kendall had Jo and Kendall loved Jo, so James would be sent back to the bathroom to get high again just to make his mind stop thinking of Kendall.

**Leave Out All The Rest- Linkin Park**

"What do you want to be when you grow up?" A simple question always asked by a teacher.

James answer, "A rock star."

That was it. He wanted people to remember him for his singing and his looks.

"Thank you, Kendall for taking me to Hollywood with you. Just remember to tell people who I am. Even after I'm gone I still want to be part of Big Time Rush."

"You are not going to die James. I will not let you. You have made your impact on the music world, remember that. I will tell people our story, yours but I want them to know that we loved each other."

"I thought I would die when I was eighty not seventeen because of cancer."

"I love you Jamie."

"I love you too Kenny. Just remember tell them our story, because it is amazing."

**The End and the Beginning- Forgive Durden featuring Greta Salpeter and Brendon Urie**

A fight between two worlds, the fame and fortune and the normal people.

Kendall took James hand as Carlos and Logan held each other as the famous circled them. They were not going to give in to them.

"Kendall, James, Carlos, Logan come with us." They screeched.

"No!" All four boys screamed as they backed themselves into a wall.

"Then it will be the end for you four before you even start. You should come with us and this will all end."

James thought for a while, then shook his head no.

The fame went grabbing for James but Kendall threw himself in front of his friend to get scratched up and bleeding. Oh the sacrifices they made for each other and now a life was taken because they went for the weakest but love conquers all.

**Vanilla Twilight- Owl City**

James held Kendall in his arms. He had decided a long time ago that he was not letting Kendall go after Kendall had almost died in a car crash. At that point in time James had figured that it was now or never to tell him that or he would lose his chance.

He had held Kendall's hand as he waited for him to wake up from his coma. His calming whispers the only thing you could hear in the room.

There was love and longing in his voice, as he sat reminiscing to himself.

James looked back down to Kendall before moving his hand through his hair. 'I should have told you sooner that my feelings were more than friends, because then we wouldn't have wasted so much time.'

**Speechless- Lady Gaga**

James stumbled over to where Kendall was sitting with Carlos and Logan. Kendall glared with all his might at his drunk friend before he saw James light a cigarette and stick it in his mouth. Kendall went to say something but couldn't find the words to say.

"You know, if you got up and danced you would have way more fun." James slurred into Kendall's ear.

"You are drunk." Kendall said.

"I know, and you are not. We need to show these guys how it is done." James pointed over to Logan and Carlos who gave longing glances at each other.

"No, I am done with your games James. You need to decide whether I am worth it or not."

"What games?"

"These, you need to stop drinking and you need to make sure that I am the only one. If you do these two things then I will stop nagging and you will be my one and only. I would quit show biz for you James, but you need to show me that you would do the same for me."

James just looked at his friends.

"I guess that is my answer." Kendall walked off without a glance over his shoulder.

**7 Minutes in Heaven( Ataven Halen) – Fall Out Boy**

Kendall looked around the club, staring at all the beautiful men and women. He only wanted one person but they broke up a long time. Kendall walked over to a blond whose dress cut to low and way to short but he needed to forget and she would do just well.

"Hey beautiful." Kendall whispered.

"Hey handsome. I have a room, you want to go up with me?"

"You know it."

"I'm Lola."

"Kendall."

"You want some heroin?"

"Yes, I need to forget."

"Then I have just the stuff come on." The blond, Lola led him up to her room where she handed the syringe to him.

Kendall pulled the needle out of his arm before he kissed Lola and their clothes were on the ground and the moans of old names came through his lips.

**Waking Up In Vegas- Katy Perry**

James woke up with a body next to him, and the need to throw up on his mind. 'What the hell happened last night?'

"Ugh." The voice sounded a lot like Kendall.

James looked down to see the blond waking up in his arms.

"What happened last night and why the hell are the lights bright?" Kendall moaned.

"I don't know."

James looked down to his hand and saw a wedding ring.

"Kendall we fucked up! We are married."

"What, I kind of need to think. I need to talk to someone, like Logan."Kendall glared.

"No! We are not telling anyone, so just deal and we can get through this together, I mean we are best friends and we have dealt with broken bones and shit." James laughed.

"Never going to Vegas again! I knew this would fucking happen James, I just knew it." Kendall crowed before storming into the bathroom.


End file.
